Fight Club: Eddy's Revenge
Fight Club: Eddy's Revenge is a fighting/beat em' up/free roam game created by A.K.A Studios. Peach Creek has become a ghetto, and the city is starting to become a high-crime city. The game features Eddy, a new recruit into the fight club, looking for a good fight and later revenge for the death of his girlfriend and the disappeareance of his baby son. As the game progresses, you find out about his past, and his familiarity with the club from the beginning to the end Characters Eddy: Eddy is the main protagonist of Fight Club. Not much is known about his past, but the player finds out that he was a father at the age of 15 (i know that it's kind of extreme, but you'll get used to it.). Earlier, he joined the underworld of crime by participating in a fight to blow off steam after a falling-out with his rival, Kevin. After his girlfriend was killed and his baby son was presumed dead, he found out that the killer went to the exact same club the he went to. He will now stop at nothing for revenge. He currently lives in the city, in an apartment downtown. Fighting style: Street fighting Edd: Edd is a secondary character. Best friend of Eddy, he is his personal trainer when it comes to fighting. He always tries to teach him boxing to make him a more "legitimate" fighter. He operates the local boxing gym, but now it has become Eddy's private training grounds. He still lives in Peach creek in his old house, but he mostly spends his time in his basement. Fighting style: None Ed: Ed is another fighter. He, too is a best friend of Eddy. His little sister tricked him into fighting so he can raise money to cure her sickness, which in reality was just so she can earn money to live in a mansion and leave Ed with nothing. One night, he was forced to fight Eddy in the final round. He forfeited, leaving him branded as a chicken and a wuss. When Sarah revealed her plan (someone had snitched), it pushed Ed so overboard that he tackled her and beat her to death. He now lives alone at a local motel, working and living there as a janitor for free. Fighting style: Bruiser streetfighting. Kevin Kevin is the main antagonist. The perpetrator of the brutal murder of Eddy's girlfriend and presumably his son, he is the leader of the fight club. He and Eddy are ultimate rivals, and they prove it by having a fight everywhere they bump into each other. He is known as the Bloody hero, because he is known to end his fights with blood literally in his hands. After the final fight, people took sides on who won, since the fight ended in a draw, and a whole brawl was fought. During the fight, he told Eddy that he was sleeping with Eddy's girlfriend, and that he was the father. After hearing that, he was killed mercilessly and bloody, with his mangled corpse burned. After the fight, eddy asked to exhume the bodies of his family and tested. It was shown that Kevin had raped her, not passionately slept with her, but the child was Eddy's. Fighting style: mixed martial arts, kickboxing. Arenas Fight cage: In a basement underground, a cage was put up for the newest recruits. Recruits had to go through fighting and beating 7-10 people in a time limit. If they don't beat them by that time, they would be beaten to death and thrown out. If you succeed, ﻿you will earn money and respect. Playground: Everything, everyone is a weapon. This arena is a very interesting place, as interesting means to use everything to beat and kill your opponents. This arena requires you to kill you enemies in a creative and gory way. If you succeed, you will gain money,respect and new places to buy your gear and clothes. Highrise: You fight a multitude of people, making it a hard but easy arena. It is easy because you can throw people off the buillding to their deaths. Many times, you will meet enemies with weapons. The fight will last as long as you can survive. you win, and you get cash, and new homies to back you up. Park: The place where fights break out most often. Mostly, you can hang around with your homies, and get into fights with random people. You won't get andy respect or cash, but when you fight someone, they will always drop something interesting. jawbreaker factory:this is where you battle kevin. when he loses some health,he drops a jawbreaker/they raise all your stats/. Trivia hip-hop has inspired this fan-fiction. This is influenced by Madworld, Grand Theft Auto, and Saints Row.﻿ Category:Video game